


drunk on you

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Jinhwan loves this. The quiet anticipation, the tension so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.





	drunk on you

Jinhwan loves this. The quiet anticipation, the tension so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. Hanbin kneels, obediently, on the bed, hands at his side, not trying to cover his naked form. Jinhwan, still clothed, steps closer to him, cradles one of Hanbin’s cheeks in his hand. Hanbin’s eyes flutter shut and he nuzzles just slightly into the touch. He’s starving for it, for Jinhwan, to touch him, anywhere, everywhere. But he doesn’t ask, just remains silent.

He sighs at the first touch of soft rope, cooperating as Jinhwan binds him, arms behind his back, hands on either elbow. The tie is elaborate, looping around Hanbin’s chest, his back, holding him neatly in place for whatever plans Jinhwan has for him. He tests the ropes, there’s just enough give to keep from cutting his circulation off, but not enough to allow him to move.

Jinhwan appears in his line of sight when he’s finished, a small smile on his face. That’s the last thing Hanbin sees before the blindfold slips over his eyes, obscuring the light, and launching him into darkness. His other senses pick up. He can hear Jinhwan padding around the room, doing god knows what. Hanbin’s nerves feel like static, tuned to every sound. He shudders when Jinhwan traces his fingers down Hanbin’s spine.

“You trust me right?” Jinhwan says. It comes out casually, but Hanbin knows better, knows Jinhwan is asking Hanbin for his implicit trust.

“Of course I do,” he answers. And he does. He knows Jinhwan will never take him farther than he can handle. He can feel Jinhwan move in front of him, their faces aligned. Jinhwan’s hot breath puffs over his face. He leans forward, only for Jinhwan to lean away with a small laugh. 

“Earn your kisses, my love,” he says. He grabs the ropes holding Hanbin and lays him on his side. Hanbin hears Jinhwan unzip his pants, and the rustle of cloth as he steps out of them. He moves closer to Hanbin, and Hanbin opens his mouth without being told. Jinhwan rubs his dick against Hanbin’s mouth, not pushing in just yet. Hanbin lets out a breathy noise, wanting more, and Jinhwan slowly pushes in, just the tip. Hanbin wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly, lavishing the tip with his tongue, running through the slit. Jinhwan groans, and allows himself to be greedy, pushing farther in, pulling out and pushing back in. Hanbin moans around him, and Jinhwan can see Hanbin’s hands twitch. He knows how much Hanbin likes to get into blowjobs, all hands and plump lips stretched around his dick, and he gets some pleasure from denying Hanbin what he wants.

He pushes further in, until he hits the back of Hanbin’s throat, easing back slightly when Hanbin gags. He sets a pace, a push and pull, and Hanbin takes it, unable to resist as Jinhwan fucks his face. He flattens his tongue and relaxes his throat, and takes it. He loves being used like this, as Jinhwan’s person fuck toy. He moans at the thought, his noises vibrating around Jinhwan’s dick who groans. 

“Fuck, Hanbin,” Jinhwan moans, and Hanbin hums, causing Jinhwan’s hips to stutter. “I’m gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours,” he says, picking up the pace. Hanbin moans and participates as best he can, bopping his head just slightly. It’s hard, being laid on his side, but he wants Jinhwan, every part of him. Jinhwan’s hand rests on the back of his head, pushing forward until he’s bottomed out again. Expecting it this time, Hanbin takes it easily, swallowing around Jinhwan’s considerable length. Jinhwan pants, thrusting a few more times before his hips stutter and he comes down Hanbin’s throat. Hanbin moans around him as he swallows every drop. He cleans Jinhwan’s dick with his tongue as he starts to pull out, and Jinhwan moans. 

“You’re so good. So good for me,” he praises. He rolls Hanbin over on his back, and straddles him, naked flesh meeting. He can feel Hanbin’s hard on pressing against his ass, but he’ll deal with that later. He leans over, kissing Hanbin, forcing his tongue into Hanbin’s mouth, ravishing him. He can taste himself on Hanbin’s tongue and it’s hot. He can’t wait to get his hands all over, and inside Hanbin. The position is uncomfortable for Hanbin, arms cramping with Jinhwan’s weight, but that’s half the fun. 

After a time, he rolls off of Hanbin, and grabs him by the ropes, hauling him upright. His fingers trace the crisscrossing path, before pinching Hanbin’s nipple roughly. Hanbin gasps, squirming, but Jinhwan doesn’t let go.

“Who do you belong to?” Jinhwan asks, conversationally, his free hand coming up to grab Hanbin’s other nipple. Hanbin lets out a little pained noise but doesn’t fight.

“You,” he whines. “Only you.”

Jinhwan lets go, rewarding Hanbin with a chaste kiss, before leaning down to soothe Hanbin’s sore nipples with his tongue. Hanbin lets out little breathy moans. It’s over too soon, and Hanbin whines. Jinhwan silences him with a pinch on his hip. 

He lowers Hanbin back to the bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under Hanbin’s hips. He retrieves the lube from the bedside table, and pours it directly onto Hanbin, causing him to shiver. Jinhwan smirks, and trails a finger lazily over Hanbin’s hole. Hanbin spreads his legs farther, allowing Jinhwan to settle between them. Jinhwan pushes a finger into Hanbin, rougher than he usually would, just to watch the way Hanbin bites his lip. He works Hanbin over, his finger moving in and out. 

“More, please,” Hanbin breathes.

“Begging already?” Jinhwan asks, laughing. “You’re weak, Hanbin. You need me.”

Hanbin nods. “I need you, I do,” he agrees, anxious for release. 

Jinhwan shoves a second finger in alongside the first, and Hanbin cries out. He scissors Hanbin open, all pretense of gentleness gone. Hanbin’s voice rises as he rides Jinhwan’s fingers, soles of his feet pressed to the bed. Jinhwan gives him what he wants, slipping a third finger inside. 

“Jinhwan,” Hanbin cries. “Jinhwan please.” 

“Do you want it that badly?” Jinhwan asks, watching the way his fingers disappear inside Hanbin’s tight hole. 

“Need it. Need you,” Hanbin begs, tugging against his bonds, wanting to reach for Jinhwan.

Jinhwan slides his fingers out of Hanbin, and Hanbin whines again, needy and impatient. But. Jinhwan kneels between Hanbin’s legs, pulling one of Hanbin’s legs over his shoulder. He lines himself and begins to push into Hanbin. Hanbin’s jaw goes slack as he adjusts to Jinhwan’s girth. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, it always feels like the first time. Hanbin cries out when Jinhwan bottoms out.

Jinhwan pauses, giving Hanbin a chance to adjust, just a bit, before he pulls out and slams back in. Hanbin makes a choked off noise as Jinhwan sets a brutal pace, fucking him hard and fast. The bed moves in time with their bodies, banging off the wall. If the members didn’t know what was going on in Jinhwan’s room, they certainly do now. And that’s the way Jinhwan wants it, and Hanbin needs it. Jinhwan likes to assert his power as the oldest member, and Hanbin needs to let go sometimes, instead of always being in charge.

“Jinhwan, Jinhwan,” Hanbin chants his name like a prayer. “Please, Jinhwan.”

“Please what?” Jinhwan grunts. He’s got Hanbin practically bent in half as he fucks him.

“Touch me,” Hanbin begs, and Jinhwan lets out a cruel laugh.

“No,” he says. “Come on your own if you want it.”

Jinhwan’s next thrust finds that spot inside Hanbin, causing his moans to increase in volume. Jinhwan angles his thrusts to hit Hanbin’s prostate over and over. Hanbin cries out, his hips moving in time with Jinhwan. He rolls back and forth, trying in vain to free himself from the ropes. He feels like he’s losing his mind. Jinhwan is relentless.

Jinhwan can tell Hanbin is close, the way he tightens around Jinhwan, and the way shudders wrack his body. “Are you going to come for me?” he asks.

“Yes, yes,” Hanbin cries out, and a few more thrusts from Jinhwan, he’s coming, covering his chest in his own jizz. He clamps down around Jinhwan as Jinhwan fucks him through his orgasm, his own hitting him like a train, he spills inside of Hanbin. He rides the wave of pleasure, before collapsing on top of Hanbin. He doesn’t pull out just yet, just lets the two of them breathe their way back into calm.

He finally sits up, slowly pulling out of Hanbin. Hanbin shudders as something replaces Jinhwan’s cock inside him. 

“Jinhwan?” he asks curiously.

He can hear the smirk in Jinhwan’s voice. “Keep it in. So later, during practice, all you can think is how you’re full of me and how good I take care of you, and how I’m the only one who can. I want to be on your mind all day.”

Hanbin whimpers at the thought, his dick giving a pathetic jerk.

Jinhwan grabs the pack of wet wipes off the table and begins to clean them up. He carefully wipes down Hanbin’s chest, before cleaning himself up. He reaches up and gently takes the blindfold off Hanbin’s face.

Hanbin blinks up at him, face contorting at the sudden light. 

“Hi sunshine,” Jinhwan says, voice soft and loving.

“Hi,” Hanbin croaks.

“Come on, let’s us sit you up,” Jinhwan says, hauling Hanbin up. He moves behind him, and carefully begins removing Hanbin’s bindings, rubbing feeling back into Hanbin’s arms as he frees them. He lowers Hanbin back to the bed. The man is half asleep now, and Jinhwan pulls him into the circle of his arms.

“You okay?” he asks, kissing Hanbin tenderly.

“I’m good,” Hanbin says, goofy smile on his face as he kisses Jinhwan again. Jinhwan holds him tight and they both let their eyelids slide shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to say, hope you enjoyed?


End file.
